<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дживс и белокурая крошка by dokhtar_vatzzan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007507">Дживс и белокурая крошка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan'>dokhtar_vatzzan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jeeves &amp; Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstanding, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Близкие любят Берти. Порой даже очень. Иногда это мешает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты G - PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дживс и белокурая крошка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Большущее спасибо <b>оку</b> за  иллюстрацию "Внезапно".</p><p>Огромнейшее спасибо <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic">sige_vic</a> за бетинг.</p><p>И ещё хочу непременно помахать лапкой <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbilly/pseuds/drunkenbilly">drunkenbilly</a>, с которой мы как-то раз трепались за джустеры. Когда я радостно поделилась открытием, что, оказывается, существуют фики про Берти-самоубийцу, она подкинула идею написать рассказ, где какое-то невинное действие Берти будет ошибочно расценено как попытка суицида. Я вдохновилась, идею бережно положила в корзинку, и в итоге это стало завязкой к фику.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Какая жалость, дорогой читатель, что альпийская шляпа с пером с подачи Дживса канула в Лету! Потому что мне чудовищно, прямо-таки адски не хватало пера, а во всём доме, хоть я и переворошил сверху донизу Дживсову кладовую, где он хранит всё на свете, начиная от разводного ключа и заканчивая ёлочными игрушками, не нашлось и намёка на пёрышко. Я даже подумал, не вспороть ли подушку, но решил пощадить чувства Дживса. Уж на что-что, а на чувства Дживса не поднимется рука даже у самого безжалостного индейского вождя. К тому же краснокожий воин, чью причёску украшает вырванное из подушки перо, вряд ли может претендовать на уважение коллег.</p><p>Но я, кажется, опять рванул с места в карьер, бросив читателя в облаке пыли и попутно лягнув копытом по голове. Поэтому дам-ка я задний ход и начну заново, на этот раз со всеми необходимыми реверансами. Пыль, надеюсь, уже улеглась, а удар копытом оказался терпимый. В общем, если ты, дорогой читатель, всё ещё здесь, то пусть твоему воображению предстанут спальня на Беркли Меншенс, высокое зеркало на стене и стоящий напротив него Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер собственной персоной. Учти, дорогой читатель, что взгляд упомянутого Б. У. В. был в описываемую минуту задумчив и строг, поскольку пера в доме не оказалось и образ Ястребиного Клюва, вождя краснокожих, никак не хотел вырисовываться. Отражение в зеркале ничем не напоминало увиденное на вчерашнем сеансе в кино: нос не загибался крючком, кожа оттенком не походила на медь, волосы не были черны как смоль. Торс я даже не рискнул обнажать, так как знал точно: тугие кубики пресса под сорочкой не перекатываются. Но вот перо ― думалось мне ― могло всё исправить. Стоило закрепить его меж вустеровских прядей, и потомок победителей битвы при Гастингсе вполне сошёл бы если не за Ястребиного Клюва, то за его соседа или племянника. Но перо, как я уже упомянул, беспардонно отсутствовало. Жизнь, как это часто бывает, повернулась ко мне своей тёмной, как склеп, из которого в полночь выползает тётя Агата, стороной. В такие моменты легко впасть в уныние. Но мы, Вустеры, не из таких. Мы боремся если не до конца, то до тех пор, пока не иссякнут запасы виски с содовой. И трудности, если это не выползшая из склепа тётя Агата, нас закаляют. Всё равно как вождя краснокожих ― утренняя зарядка со сниманием скальпов и набрасыванием лассо на проходящие поезда. Кстати, о лассо…</p><p>― Послушай-ка, Дживс, старина! ― воскликнул я.</p><p>― Сэр?</p><p>― Мне кажется, или я в кладовой заметил верёвку?</p><p>― Зрение не обмануло вас, сэр.</p><p>― Славно! Из неё получится шикарное лассо!</p><p>― Мы отправляемся в прерии, сэр?</p><p>― Пока не знаю, но следует быть готовым заранее.</p><p>― Очень хорошо, сэр.</p><p>Не успел я и глазом моргнуть, как Дживс уже был тут как тут и протягивал вашему покорному здоровенный моток весьма надёжной на вид верёвки. Интересно, подумал я, зачем Дживс набил ею свои закрома? Неужто славный малый планировал на досуге обуздать пару-тройку горячих иноходцев?</p><p>― Не стоило, дружище, ― махнул я рукой. ― Я бы и сам провернул марш-бросок.</p><p>― Рад служить вам, сэр, ― проговорил Дживс почтительно.</p><p>На самом деле я подозревал, что дело в нежелании Дживса лишний раз наводить порядок после вустеровского набега. Но кто этих потомков викингов разберёт? Может, ему и правда нравится у меня работать? Ведь кто только Дживса ни звал, чего только ни сулили ― разве что корону Британской империи не предлагали, да Папский Престол. И то только пока. А он всё ещё якшается с таким олухом, как ваш покорный.</p><p>Поблагодарив, я взял верёвку и принялся энергично крутить в руках. Самопроизвольно превращаться в лассо она, похоже, не собиралась. Я оглянулся в поисках Дживса, чей напитанный рыбой мозг полон мудрыми советами, как океан ― килькой, но Дживс уже умерцал ― наверное, восстанавливать кладовую.</p><p>Насколько я помнил из фильма, лассо ― это такая петля, которая затягивается, если потянуть за кончик. Ну, а раз я умею завязывать виндзорский узел, с петлёй тем более справлюсь, подумал я, и точно: не прошло и получаса, как была готова вполне себе подающая надежды петля. Я как раз любовался на неё, когда в прихожей затрезвонил звонок. Наверняка это был почтальон, поэтому я не обратил на трезвон внимания. Чтобы проверить, работает ли лассо, я просунул голову в петлю и потянул за конец верёвки. Всё работало как часы.</p><p>― Мистер Хильдебрандт Глоссоп, сэр, ― объявил Дживс, материализуясь в дверном проёме, и я, предвкушая встречу со старым другом, радостно поскакал в гостиную.</p><p>Если ты, читатель, со мною не в первый раз, если тебе случалось с напряжением следить за перипетиями вустеровской судьбы, то тебе, без сомнения, знакомо имя Таппи Глоссопа. Если же ты новичок на этих запутанных тропах и без проводника никуда, то тогда намотай на ус, что Таппи ― мой приятель по клубу «Трутни» и жених моей драгоценной кузины Анджелы.</p><p>― Берти! ― возопил Таппи, вскакивая с дивана. ― О, Берти!</p><p>Тут, наверное, надо сделать ещё одно отступление и сказать, что «Берти! О, Берти!» ― не самое популярное приветствие, которое можно услыхать от Таппи. Нет, я с лёгкостью, дорогой читатель, поверю, что в твоём кругу принято здороваться именно так и не иначе. Что стоит тебе переступить порог, как знакомые, родственники и друзья, побледнев, выпрыгивают из кресел, взмывают над стульями, кушетками, насестами и с выражением отчаяния в выпученных очах восклицают: «Аластор! О, Аластор!» или: «Барнеби! О, Барнеби!» А ты им в ответ, соорудив пируэт и вытаращив гляделки: «Береника! О, Береника!» или «Давиния! О, Давиния!» Ты бы тогда на моём месте не удивился, а как ни в чём не бывало перекувырнулся через голову и с надрывом возопил: «Хильдебрандт! О, Хильдебрандт!» Но у нас-то принято по-другому! Я ждал, что Таппи, не отрывая зад от подушек, махнёт рукой и выдавит что-нибудь типа: «Салют, старый картофан» или: «Ещё дрейфуешь, бегемотина?» На худой конец: «Привет, доходяга». А ты ему: «Здорово, крокодилина» или «Как делишки, как нервишки?» И все довольны.</p><p>Так что, услышав: «Берти! О, Берти!», я удивлённо вытаращился на Таппи. А этот чокнутый подлетел ко мне, схватил за плечи и принялся трясти.</p><p>― Не надо, Берти! Не смей! ― взревел он, по счастью, не в ухо, но будь на нём такая пумпочка, как на радиоприёмнике, я бы с радостью прикрутил ему громкость.</p><p>Пока Таппи меня тряс, я подумал, не приревновал ли опять этот болван меня к Анджеле, но, когда он внезапно прижался щекой к моему лацкану, а ласты обернул вокруг вустеровской фигуры так, словно прощался с любимым дядюшкой, отчаливающим на три года в полярную экспедицию, я эту мысль отбросил.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3adHV.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><p>― Берти… Берти… ― бормотал он с надрывом задыхающимся голосом, каким в последнем действии пьесы персонажи вещают с одра. ― Я знал, я знал…</p><p>― Что ты мог знать, старая кукурузина? ― полюбопытствовал я.</p><p>― Что твоя беспечность ― всего лишь маска, призванная скрывать боль! ― оторвав циферблат от вустеровского костюма, воскликнул Таппи с такою мукой, будто он изображал Цезаря на сцене, а Брут в эту минуту пропихивал ему в рану в компанию к уже торчащему оттуда кинжалу тесак, булаву и аркебузу.</p><p>― Да ладно тебе, дружище, не стоит преувеличивать. Конечно, иногда жизнь поворачивается тёмной стороной, как, например, сегодня, когда я, словно облысевший жаворонок, остался без единого пёрышка…</p><p>Но этот балбес явно не слушал.</p><p>― Подумать только, как бы расстроилась Анджела! ― причитал он, взирая на меня с упрёком. ― Да что там Анджела! А если бы самого Анатоля твоя идиотская смерть выбила из колеи? Чем прикажешь тогда питаться?</p><p>― Моя идиотская смерть? ― переспросил я, моргая гляделками.</p><p>― Не моя же, ― с прямо-таки горчичной горечью бросил Таппи и наконец оторвал от моего бренного тела ласты. ― Вот что. Ты едешь со мною в Бринкли. Будешь там под присмотром. Одевайся. Отправляемся прямо сейчас. Дживс, не теряй времени, ― обратился он к безмолвному свидетелю этой сцены, ― сложи ему носки, панталоны и всё такое прочее. Но как огня избегай ремней, кушаков, подтяжек и галстуков!</p><p>Дживс вопросительно воззрился на меня. Похоже, у старины Таппи протекла крыша. Что же, не самый худший вариант, учитывая, что его родной дядя, Родерик Глоссоп, ― знаменитый мозгоправ. Очень удобно, если подумать: смирительная рубашка всегда под рукой и за трепанацией ходить далеко не надо, родственникам наверняка скидки… Что же до предложения ехать в Бринкли: когда заходит речь о визите в поместье моей тётушки Далии, где на кухне священнодействует французский повар Анатоль, дважды Бертрама просить не надо. А так как помирать, вопреки прогнозу Таппи, в ближайшие лет восемьдесят я не собирался, Анатоль должен был, на радость тому же Таппи, благополучно пребывать в колее ― уж не знаю, что он в ней позабыл ― и продолжать радовать домочадцев своими изысками.</p><p>― Замётано, ― отозвался я. ― Дживс, фаршируй чемоданы и седлай автомобиль.</p><p>― Я должен рассказать миссис Трэверс. ― С этими словами Таппи потянулся к телефону. ― Дживс, не спускай с него глаз.</p><p>― Непременно, сэр, ― пообещал тот.</p><p>Дживс промерцал в спальню и занялся вещами, а я, чтобы удобнее было не спускать с меня глаз, увязался за ним. Обожаю наблюдать, как Дживс работает. Сразу такое ощущение, что всё идет как надо, боженька на небе и полный тип-топ. Пока я любовался ладными движениями лучшего из камердинеров, из гостиной долетали обрывки разговора Таппи с вустеровской прародительницей. Обрывки, надо сказать, настораживали.</p><p> </p><p>― Дживс, о каком несчастном, решившем свести счёты с опостылевшей жизнью, идёт речь? ― поинтересовался я.</p><p>― Полагаю, сэр, мистер Глоссоп имеет в виду вас.</p><p>― Меня?! ― Я расхохотался. ― Вздор! Чушь собачья, ерунда, полнейший, не побоюсь этого слова, нонсенс!</p><p>― Да, сэр.</p><p>― Ересь, дичь, белиберда и околесица!</p><p>― Да, сэр.</p><p>― Ахинея, галиматья, бред сивой кобылы!</p><p>― Да, сэр.</p><p>― Что ты заладил: «Да, сэр»? Молодого господина ни с того, ни с сего обвиняют в какой-то чепухе, а тебе нечего сказать, кроме: «Да, сэр»?</p><p>― Если позволите взять на себя смелость, я бы рекомендовал посмотреть в зеркало, сэр, ― проговорил Дживс, флегматично опуская в чемодан стопку аккуратно сложенных сорочек.</p><p>Я пожал плечами. Можно подумать, я не догадывался, что ждёт меня в зеркале. Уж точно не Ястребиный Клюв. Однако совету внял. Опыт, сын ошибок трудных ― надо полагать, двух ошибок, ведь для зачатия полагается участие двух родителей ― подсказывал, что советами Дживса пренебрегать не стоит. И, ей-богу, он оказался прав: отражение кое-что прояснило. Я напрочь позабыл про лассо, а оно никуда не делось. С небрежным декадентским шиком удавка элегантно обхватывала вустеровскую шею, а скрученный остаток верёвки небрежно свисал с локтя. Забавное недоразумение, милый повод, чтобы посмеяться. Так я Дживсу и сказал. В ответ последовало его: «Да, сэр», после чего сборы были закончены и ― я за рулём, Дживс слева от меня, а Таппи позади ― все мы выдвинулись в гостеприимные угодья старой прародительницы.</p><p>По пути я всячески шутил по поводу забавного недоразумения, но Таппи отчего-то не смеялся, а, судя по его тухлой физиономии в зеркале заднего вида, делался все мрачнее. Наверное, чтобы развеселить его, следовало, наоборот, рассказать что-нибудь печальное. Про какую-нибудь тающую от чахотки белокурую крошку, которую злая мачеха в рождественскую ночь выгнала без пальто на улицу. Но я хохмил исключительно про удавку, и к моменту, когда мы добрались до Бринкли, Таппи был угрюмее белокурой крошки. Впрочем, я не придал этому слишком много значения. Ласковый взгляд Анджелы, гостеприимство тётушки, а главное ― несравненная стряпня Анатоля, думал я, отогреют любого.</p><p>Ха! Ха! И ― прошу простить мне столь сильное выражение ― ещё раз: ха!</p><p>В Бринкли мы подоспели к ужину, и Анатоль, как всегда, оказался на высоте, но, стоило мне взять в руку нож, чтобы вонзить его в кусок ароматной баранины, как Анджела вскрикнула: «О, нет!», Таппи вскочил с места и обрушился на меня, как коршун на ягнёнка.</p><p>― Положи нож, Берти! ― потребовал он гневно, словно какой-нибудь фараон у младенца Иосифа, дрейфующего по Нилу в тростниковой корзинке. ― Положи нож!</p><p>От удивления я разжал пальцы, и нож с вилкой вывалились на скатерть. В наглой грабительской манере Таппи схватил и то, и другое, посмотрел на меня, словно руководитель приготовительной школы Малверн-Хаус, магистр гуманитарных наук Обри Апджон перед тем, как начать порку, погрозил кулаком и вернулся на своё место, где набросился на баранину, точно та оголодавшая парочка, про которую рассказывал Дживс. «С моря вернулся, пришёл моряк, и охотник вернулся с холмов».</p><p>Стоит ли добавлять, дорогой читатель, что после такого разбойного вмешательства у меня, в отличие от Таппи, аппетит пропал, не говоря уже о столовых приборах?</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Вустеры, как всем хорошо известно, не из тех, кто вечно ноет и жалуется. Но к середине следующего дня моего пребывания в Бринкли-Корте, когда Дживс одевал меня к обеду, ванна терпения переполнилась, и долго сдерживаемые обиды хлынули через бортик.</p><p>― Дживс! ― заявил я. ― Я больше так не могу!</p><p>― В самом деле, сэр?</p><p>― В самом что ни на есть самом, Дживс! Ты посуди: мало того, что вчера за ужином Таппи лишил меня возможности отведать святых даров авторства Анатоля, хотя это одно тянет на двести томов уголовного дела, так ещё утром этот кретин ворвался в ванную, где я намыливал щёки для бритья, и выхватил бритву! Безопасную бритву, прошу заметить, Дживс, безопасную! А когда я уединился с престарелой родственницей, дабы tete-a-tete обсудить со старушкой поведение её будущего зятя, она бросилась на меня, как львица на христианского мученика! И только из-за того, что я по рассеянности взял у неё со стола какой-то пузырёк и принялся крутить в руках! Как выяснилось, внутри были даже не таблетки, а всего-навсего мятные драже! А чего стоит тот возмутительный эпизод, когда я курил, стоя у раскрытого французского окна, а Таппи, напрыгнув сзади, словно какой-то орангутан на орангутанью самку, повалил меня на ковёр? Он, видите ли, побоялся, что я выброшусь наружу! Но это был первый этаж! Первый этаж, Дживс!</p><p>― Я понимаю вашу озабоченность, сэр, ― произнёс Дживс сочувственно.</p><p>Но одним сочувствием, сам понимаешь, дорогой читатель, сыт не будешь, поэтому я так ему и сказал:<br/>
― Одним сочувствием сыт не будешь. Вот если б ты мог это безобразие прекратить… ― И я посмотрел на Дживса с надеждой.</p><p>Дживс, как мне показалось, на секунду замялся. Наверняка показалось, подумал я. Дживсы не из таких.</p><p>― Видите ли, сэр… ― проговорил он. ― Человеческая психика устроена таким образом, что более сильные и яркие впечатления вытесняют более слабые.</p><p>― Психология индивидуума? ― предположил я, заметно приободрённый.</p><p>― Именно, сэр.</p><p>― Значит, не всё потеряно? Есть способ сделать так, чтобы все позабыли про чёртово лассо, будь оно трижды неладно, и перестали меня ежеминутно спасать? А то ещё немного, и меня в уборную будут пускать только под конвоем.</p><p>― Признаться, сэр, миссис Трэверс после инцидента с мятными драже обратилась ко мне с соответствующей просьбой. Пришлось пообещать, что я буду сопровождать вас в места отправления физиологических надобностей и следить, чтобы вы там не наложили на себя руки.</p><p>Я задрожал, как какая-нибудь весталка, к которой с неприличным предложением подкатила группа вакханок.</p><p>― Это предел, Дживс! Нет, даже хуже: это беспредел! Это должно прекратиться, иначе я точно наглотаюсь мятных драже, полосну по горлу безопасной бритвой, загоню нож по самую рукоять меж тушёных бараньих рёбер и, не попрощавшись, сигану с первого этажа!.. Так ты знаешь спасительный способ?</p><p>― Да, сэр, ― будто нехотя проговорил Дживс, ― средство есть. Но чересчур сильнодействующее. Я бы его не рекомендовал.</p><p>Я замотал головой.</p><p>― Дживс! Молодой господин дошёл до точки! Дошёл до ручки! Можно сказать, доведён до отчаяния, а ты, пообещав долгожданное лечение, отказываешь в нём? Какой же ты после этого, не побоюсь этого слова, гиппопотам?!</p><p>― Полагаю, вы хотели сказать «Гиппократ», сэр?</p><p>― Я сказал, что хотел! Не увиливай от ответа!</p><p>Дживс вздохнул, как прикорнувшая на изумрудном склоне овца при мысли, что забыла невыключенный утюг на своих полосатых брюках.</p><p>― Как я уже заметил, сэр, средство это чересчур сильнодействующее…</p><p>― Что ― действует сильнее, чем восемнадцать миль на велосипеде под проливным дождём?! ― не выдержал я.</p><p>Дживс деликатно кашлянул в кулак.</p><p>― Намного, сэр.</p><p>Я благоговейно притих.</p><p>― …Я бы сравнил его с преступлением Герострата, сэр. Поэтому я настоятельно прошу вас воздержаться от следования по этому пути. Родные и близкие рано или поздно позабудут прискорбный инцидент с удавкой, и ваши отношения вернутся в прежнее русло без какого-либо дополнительного вмешательства.</p><p>Я упрямо замотал головой:<br/>
― Прости, старина, но «рано или поздно» меня не устраивает. Могут пройти годы, а то и века, прежде чем вся эта чушь выветрится из их чугунных голов, а я не готов ждать. Говори, что я должен делать! Запалить собор Святого Павла? Виндзорский замок? Вестминстерское аббатство? Что угодно! Но только учти: я категорически отказываюсь выгонять без пальто на улицу тающих от чахотки белокурых крошек!</p><p>― Боюсь, даже этого будет недостаточно, сэр, ― сумрачно проговорил Дживс и со вздохом овцы, чьи ноздри уловили дым догорающей гардеробной, поведал мне свой чудовищный план.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Мне больно об этом писать, поэтому буду краток. Да, я сделал это. Я намеренно выбил из рук прислуживавшего за столом лакея поднос с шедевром Анатоля, с венцом его творения, с его, я бы сказал, песнью песней: Timbale de ris de veau Toulousaine. Готов поспорить, Герострат под взглядом бездомной Артемиды Эфесской не чувствовал себя хуже, чем я под взглядами тёти Далии, дяди Тома, Анджелы, Таппи и упомянутого несчастного лакея. Понимая, что взгляд Анатоля моё бедное сердце просто не выдержит, а если и выдержит, то только затем, чтобы стать мишенью для ножей и прочих столовых приборов, опасно подрагивающих в пальцах собравшихся, я позорно бежал в свою комнату, где меня, как лодка на берегу, ожидал верный Дживс.</p><p>― Ты был прав, дружище, ― проблеял я, трясущейся рукой поворачивая в замке ключ. ― Есть черта, которую переступать нельзя. Есть поступки, которым нет оправдания. Есть грехи, которые не замолить до конца дней, как бы мы ни старались.</p><p>Не в силах опереться на ноги, я навалился спиной на дверь.</p><p>― …Теперь никому не придёт в голову трястись из-за какого-то лассо. Каждый с готовностью протянет Бертраму мыло и укажет достаточно прочный крюк.</p><p>― О, будь конец всему концом, всё кончить<br/>
Могли б мы разом. Если б злодеянье,<br/>
Все следствия предусмотрев, всегда<br/>
Вело к успеху и одним ударом<br/>
Всё разрешало…</p><p>― В точку, ― стекая по двери на пол, пробормотал я. ― Я сам не выразился бы лучше.</p><p>― Шекспир, сэр. «Макбет». Акт первый, сцена седьмая. ― С этими словами Дживс подхватил меня, переместил в кресло, а в следующую минуту к Бертраму уже плыл на серебряном подносе сверкающий бокал, сулящий бодрость и утешение.</p><p>― Дживс, ― с надеждой выдавил я, сделав глоток. ― У тебя в запасе случайно не найдётся чего-нибудь ещё более сильнодействующего? Чтоб выжечь калёным железом это ужасное воспоминание? Может, мне стоит слегка пнуть архиепископа Кентерберийского, набросить лассо на его величество или оскальпировать Спода?</p><p>― Не думаю, что это поможет, сэр, ― отозвался Дживс; и, поразмыслив, я понял, что он прав.</p><p>― Я обречён? ― переспросил я. ― Молодой господин зачахнет, как белокурая крошка? Неужто не отыщется ― как ты там выразился? ― более сильных и ярких впечатлений, чтобы чёртова вустеровская психика, получив хороший пинок, перестала корчиться от стыда и принялась весело и безмятежно смотреть в будущее?</p><p>― Такое средство есть, ― будто нехотя проговорил Дживс, и я почувствовал déjà vu. ― Но чересчур сильнодействующее. И оно может оказаться вам не по душе. Более того, я бы его не рекомендовал, так как при неблагоприятном развитии ситуации оно способно будет привести к проблемам межличностной коммуникации в пределах возглавляемого вами домохозяйства…</p><p>― Чего-чего? ― пробормотал я, но тут же, не дожидаясь пояснений, махнул рукой. ― Не важно! Пинай мою психику, или ей полный пердимонокль. Психический пинок ― моя наследная одежда. В смысле, моя последняя надежда. Как заявил какой-то тип, делай, что должно, и будь здоров. Или «будь собой»? Не помню.</p><p>― «Будь что будет», сэр, ― проговорил Дживс и негромко вздохнул, словно совестливая и склонная к рефлексии овца при мысли о том, что снова забыла включённый утюг в отстроенной из руин гардеробной.</p><p>― Пусть уж на этот раз будет что-то хорошее!</p><p>― Я сделаю всё, что могу, сэр, ― пообещал Дживс.</p><p>― Уж постарайся. Иначе я даже не знаю…</p><p>Пока я бормотал последнюю фразу, Дживс, будто кильку из банки, выудил меня из кресла, поставил на ноги и крепко поцеловал в губы, отчего последнюю «ю» я передал непосредственно рот в рот. От неожиданности вустеровская тыковка закружилась, но Дживс был начеку: молодой господин был вовремя подхвачен и прижат к восхитительной Дживсовой груди. И всё это ― о, воистину божественный профессионализм! ― не разрывая поцелуя.</p><p>― Дживс… Я вроде бы говорил о чём-то? ― пролепетал я, когда наши губы разъединились, и ваш покорный слуга, наглотавшись кислорода, снова обрёл способность изъясняться.</p><p>― Вы желаете, чтобы я повторил ваши слова, сэр? ― уточнил Дживс.</p><p>― Слова? ― переспросил я. ― А я говорил слова?..</p><p>― Да, сэр. ― И Дживс посмотрел на меня так, что буквально всё во мне приподнялось.</p><p>― Вряд ли там было что-то важное… Наверняка кромешная чушь…</p><p>Необъяснимо: я, как сосулька, таял в его объятьях, но при этом одновременно твердел. Готов был струйкой стечь по его полосатым брюкам и чувствовал решительную готовность продолбить впечатляющего размера штольню во имя любви и добра.</p><p>― Повтори лучше то самое… сильнодействующее… ― пробормотал я ему в губы, и верный Дживс подчинился.</p><p>И никогда ещё, клянусь скальпом Ястребиного Клюва, вустеровская психика не смотрела в будущее так безмятежно и весело!</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Последний кусок Дживс посоветовал вымарать. Сказал, в публикацию такое не пойдёт. Я сперва возмутился, поскольку и так опустил самую интересную часть, ту, что последовала за описанным эпизодом, но Дживс ― он таков. При всём своём совершенстве абсолютно неумолим. Не человек, а какие-то каменные скрижали. К тому же, пораскинув мозгами, я смекнул, что он прав. В общем, не обессудь, дорогой читатель, прости. Мне жаль. Ей-богу, на твоём месте я сгрыз бы себе локти до самого пупка.</p><p>Возможно, забинтовав обгрызенные локти, ты ехидно поинтересуешься: а чем же, Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер, заполнишь ты образовавшуюся лакуну? (Лагуну? Лачугу? Всё время их путаю.)</p><p>Ха! Отличный вопрос, дорогой читатель, особенно принимая во внимание болезненное состояние твоих передних конечностей. Вспомни ещё и о том, что, хоть лично я перестал беспокоиться из-за своего геростратного прошлого, тётя, Таппи, Анджела и дядя Том не забыли и не простили. Не говоря уже о лакее и Анатоле. Казалось бы ― дело швах! Такую лагуну не заполнишь, не переплывёшь. Для книжки ещё можно было бы наплести какой-нибудь ерунды в духе Рози М. Бэнкс: дескать, все обнялись, разрыдались и помирились, хотя такое карябать ― только бумагу переводить. Уж лучше впихнуть в повествование какого-нибудь внезапно свалившегося с колокольни герцога с торчащим из спины фамильным кинжалом… Но зачем? Я всегда пишу в своих рассказах одну чистую правду, а если о чём-то и умолчу, то только по рассеянности или по настоянию Дживса. К счастью, лагуна рассосалась сама. Дело было так: вечером того же дня в Бринкли примчалась заплаканная пейзанка с белокурой крошкой на руках. Пейзанка разбрызгивала слёзы и бормотала слова благодарности. Когда её усадили на стул и влили в горло стакан коньяка, выяснилось, что буквально вот-вот белокурая крошка была на волосок от гибели: малышка выбежала на дорогу, когда там на бешеной скорости проносился в автомобиле какой-то негодяй. Трагедии, казалось, не миновать. Несчастная мать только и успела, что воздеть руки к небесам, вздохнуть, горестно воскликнуть: «Прошу тебя, смилуйся, господи, пощади мою драгоценную крошку!», после чего пасть на колени и трижды повторить молитву. Но по счастию, в этот чёрный ужасный миг, рядом оказался тот, кого судьба снарядила на помощь: словно рыцарь на белом коне, мимо вихрем пронёсся молодой Вустер и в последнюю секунду выхватил белокурую крошку из-под колёс.</p><p>Успех у истории был ошеломительный. Слушатели были ― огорошены? ошарашены? ― словом, обомлели до полного ошаления. Я и сам был удивлён не меньше прочих, но смекнул, что лучше об этом не распространяться. В общем, не успели склянки пробить чего-то там, как Вустер из преступника стал героем. Падший ангел был обласкан и снова причислен к сонму ― или к чему там положено причислять? ― а на ужин Анатолем был подан сюпрем из гусиной печёнки с шампанским.</p><p>― Дживс, ― начал я, когда мы снова оказались наедине, за надёжно запертой дверью спальни, выделенной мне от родственных щедрот дорогой тётей Далией, и губы восхитительнейшего из камердинеров оторвались от губ вашего покорного. (Про губы тоже придётся убрать.)</p><p>― …Дживс, ― повторил я. ― Жизнь прекрасна и удивительна. Но молодой хозяин пребывает в полнейшем недоумении. Откуда взялись благодарная матрона и белокурая крошка? Признаюсь, их появление пришлось как нельзя кстати, но, сколько ни напрягаю упругие мускулы и стальные кубики пресса вустеровской памяти, никак не могу дотумкать, кто эти достойные леди.</p><p>― Это миссис Макинтайр и мисс Элизабет Макинтайр из Маркет-Снодсбери, сэр. Кузина судомойки из Бринкли-Корта и её четвёртая дочь. Не думаю, чтобы вы имели удовольствие познакомиться с ними ранее.</p><p>― Понятненько, ― кивнул я. ― Это кое-что проясняет. Но не всё. С какого перепугу миссис как-её-там решила, что это я вытащил её дочку из-под колёс? Может, ― тут я почесал в затылке, ― это проделал мой таинственный двойник? Или человек в маске с физиономией Вустера? Или какой-нибудь затерявшийся в младенчестве брат-близнец?</p><p>― Нет, нет и нет, сэр. Дело в том, что маленькую Элизабет вообще никто не спасал.</p><p>Я ахнул:<br/>
― Но это же ужасно!</p><p>Поскрипев извилинами, я добавил:<br/>
― Но позволь, я этими самими гляделками видел, что маленькая бестия живее всех живых! И даже на чахоточную не тянет!</p><p>― Вы совершенно правы, сэр, ― отозвался Дживс. ― По счастью, Элизабет ― совершенно здоровый ребёнок, а миссис Макинтайр ― заботливая мать, неустанно следящая за безопасностью и благополучием своих отпрысков, не позволяющая им, в числе прочих разумных ограничений, выбегать на дорогу.</p><p>― Чудесная! Ну просто дивная новость!</p><p>― Не могу в этом с вами не согласиться, сэр.</p><p>― Но я не понимаю одну вещь, Дживс!</p><p>― Всего одну, сэр? Древнегреческий философ Сократ…</p><p>― К чёрту древнегреческого философа Сократа!</p><p>― Как вам будет угодно, сэр.</p><p>― Так вот, Дживс, я не понимаю, зачем добродетельная и чадолюбивая миссис как- или мак-её-там примчалась меня благодарить, если её белокурой крошке ничего не угрожало? И та не ползала под стремительно проносящимися колёсами стремительно проносящихся автомобилей, а под охраной бдительного ока счастливо грелась в тёплых лучах живительной материнской любви? Вот это воистину неразрешимая загадка. ― Я развёл руками. ― Так своему Сократу и заруби на носу. Боюсь, ответа мы никогда не узнаем.</p><p>― Отчего же, сэр? ― проговорил Дживс. ― Осмелюсь утверждать, я сумею пролить свет на этот вопрос.</p><p>― Так лей же его скорей!</p><p>― Я ни в коем случае, сэр, не желаю создать впечатление, будто бы достопочтенная дама не чужда корысти, или что её, без сомнения, золотое сердце неравнодушно к блеску золотого тельца… Тем не менее я полагаю, ― Дживс скромно потупил ресницы, ― что миссис Макинтайр вдохновило полученное материальное вознаграждение.</p><p>― Ха! ― переварив Дживсову тираду, воскликнул я. ― Ха!</p><p>― Действительно, сэр.</p><p>― Ха! ― повторил я, глядя на Дживса с нескрываемым восхищением. ― И сколько же ты ей отвалил?</p><p>― Пять фунтов, сэр.</p><p>― Пять фунтов, и моё честное имя сияет ярче золотого тельца! Ты бесподобен, Дживс!</p><p>― Благодарю вас, сэр.</p><p>― Итак, пятёрка. Округляем до тридцати. Тридцать дней где угодно по твоему произволу!</p><p>― Это слишком щедрая награда, сэр, ― с нафаршированным лицом проговорил Дживс. ― Я не могу такое принять.</p><p>― Ты хочешь лишить молодого господина медового месяца? ― с укором переспросил я, и мгновенно последовавший поцелуй рассеял все опасения.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Ужасно досадно, но последнюю фразу тоже придётся убрать, не говоря уже про описание самого медового месяца. Прости, дорогой читатель, но я вынужден буду впервые за свою литературную карьеру бесстыдно, бессовестно и беспардонно покривить против истины. Совру, пожалуй, что вручил Дживсу в награду десятку, и поставлю на этом точку.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221854">[Art] Внезапно</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021">WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>